Pandora Exorcists
by LuckydrawR
Summary: Break looked quite shocked at this, but then again it wouldn't be surprising if someone wanted to find out something about it. He still couldn't say anything though. No one outside of Pandora was allowed to know of this information. He smiled at Mephisto, waved his hand at the man and replied in an eerily chipper tone, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." PH & BE One-Shot


_**I know it's been a while since I wrote anything on here. That's because I've been caught up in real life and haven't been able to get back to any Fanfics. I've still got huge writers block on half of them and I'm also working on my own Manga/Comic which also takes my mind away from them. I just finished reading Pandora Hearts a week or so ago and with season two of Blue Exorcist coming out next year I got really pumped to do a crossover between these two amazing Manga! That and I thought Break and Mephisto shared some similarities, so I wanted to see them interact in some way, along with the other characters too. Anyways enjoy! As this will hopefully keep you entertained until I upload something else! ;P**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry, if it seems rushed or not a lot of detail is in it as I may have lost my touch in writing a little as I haven't written a story or a fic for a while. XD**_

* * *

 **Pandora Exorcists**

It was the evening as a huge flash of light was emanating from downtown True Cross. A certain purple haired individual with a goatee and lime green eyes wearing a white cape, button-up jacket, shorts and top hat. He also had a pink spotted tie and striped stockings along with hot pink boots. He was assigned to check out the light along with two others that were students at the school he managed. One of the two was a teenage boy with blue hair, blue eyes and wore a school uniform. He also seemed to be glaring at the man in white. The other was also a teenager with brown hair, blue eyes, wore glasses and had three moles on his face and also wore the school uniform, but with a black overcoat.

They arrived at their destination no more than half an hour later to see a man with white hair covering the left side of his face and wearing a black tie with a purple coat, black undershirt and three-quarter pants. He was leaning on a black cane and coughing into the white gloved hand that wasn't holding the cane. A doll was perched atop his left shoulder as he swayed from his inability to stand properly.

He growled to himself and glared at his hand. "I probably shouldn't have used it, especially in such a public place." His attention was caught when he heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see the three people. The man sighed to himself and tried to put on a smile, standing up properly and giving a cheerful wave. "Good afternoon!"

The doll on his shoulder started laughing and looked at him with a smile stitched on its face. " _Look at that purple haired clown!_ "

That comment didn't seem to faze the purple haired man, but made the blue haired teen chuckle at it. The white haired man looked to the doll and chuckled to himself as well. "Now, Emily, don't be rude. The lady won't like that now will she?"

" _She'll be hitting you with that paper fan not me!_ " Emily exclaimed.

This caught the man off guard as he covered his mouth with his long sleeve as he tried to think of some sort of retort towards the doll, but couldn't. He then decided to turn his attention back towards the people in front of him. "Sorry about that…" He took a bow at them. "My name is Xerxes Break."

The man with purple hair decided to continue the conversation as a way to be polite in his own manner. "Where are our manners?" He took his hat off and bowed too. "My name is Mephisto Pheles; Director of True Cross Academy." He then, pointed to the two behind him. "These two are students there: Yukio and Rin Okumura."

Another chuckle came from Emily. " _Clown curl-head!_ " The doll had obviously noticed the long curl atop Mephisto's head that he hid by his white top hat.

This time though Mephisto got annoyed at the comment as he put his hat back on and smiled, an eyebrow twitching slightly. "Now, then … we came here on business to know what that light was before."

Break looked quite shocked at this, but then again it wouldn't be surprising if someone wanted to find out something about it. He still couldn't say anything though. No one outside of Pandora was allowed to know of this information. He smiled at Mephisto, waved his hand at the man and replied in eerily chipper tone, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

This caused Mephisto to become slightly confused, but didn't break his own smile from his face he stared the other man down. "Why not? Do you have special orders?"

Break's smile widened and he lifted his head up to show his red eye to the man better. "Indeed I do."

The two stared each other down as Yukio assessed the situation and Rin watched in slight amusement as he'd never seen Mephisto been talked down to before by someone so calmly. "Sir Pheles, I assume that if he doesn't want to talk it must be for a good reason."

Mephisto looked to Yukio and then to Break; who looked about ready fall over, but still looked ready take on another opponent if need be. This made him narrow his eyes at the man in front of him. _If he's that weak why is he still trying to stand up?_

Rin noticed the man's condition as soon as he lay his eyes on him and walked forward a little. "Are you okay?"

Break just coughed into his sleeve not answering Rin, but the teen was able to get an answer just from that. _This man is in no condition to fight, especially if more demons show up,_ Rin thought.

The teen turned to face Mephisto and his brother with determination in his blue eyes. "We need to help him?"

"Rin, we don't even know who he is," Yukio retorted back.

"So what! We can't just leave him here to die?" Rin exclaimed.

That caused Break to smile lightly and chuckle at what the teen said. "There's no need for you to have any concern for me." Break tried to stand up tall and Rin noticed he was the same height as the man. "I'm just … doing…" He couldn't finish his sentence before he fell unconscious and Rin caught Break, the cane falling from his grasp and Emily falling off his shoulder and landing on the ground beside Rin.

This turn of events caused Rin to stare in shock at the unconscious man and turn to face his brother with terror on his face. "Yukio, please! He needs help!"

Yukio scratched the side of his head as if thinking it over, but before he could answer Mephisto did it for him. "I think it would be best if we did. We don't want someone's life to slip away while we were witnesses." Rin and Yukio stared at Mephisto in shock, but also saw a glimmer of amusement and curiosity in his green eyes. "Though … he does know something about what happened here. So, we need him alive."

Rin swallowed and nodded while Yukio sighed to himself, focusing his glasses and went to help his twin with the unconscious man.

 **PE**

Yukio and Rin carried Break back to the Academy as Mephisto led the way to the hospital wing, continuously being called a 'lazy clownish bastard' by Rin the whole way up since he and Yukio were the ones carrying the 5'8" man. Once there; the brothers lay the man on the bed and looked at Mephisto as he scanned the man over with his eyes as if trying to process who he was.

Mephisto turned to the two and smiled at them, waving a hand at them. "I think we're done here. I'll head back to my office to get some paperwork done."

He turned around, but before he could leave Rin spoke up, "But what about him? You said we needed to ask him some questions about that light and…" Mephisto turned around and waved a finger at Rin. "How can I possibly ask an unconscious man questions, Mr Okumura?"

Rin was about to retort, but closed his mouth and growled to himself and looked away from Mephisto in annoyance. Yukio sighed at his brother's ignorance, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Honestly, Rin, you should think before you speak more."

Rin looked to his brother with his mouth agape at what he said to him. Mephisto chuckled at this and turned around to walk out the down. "Well, since you were the one that wanted to bring him here I'll let you keep watch of him until he wakes up." Mephisto turned his head to look at Rin as a shiver went up his spine at the look the Director gave him. "Is that understood?"

Rin nodded at the Director of the Academy as if it was on impulse. "Y…Yes, Sir."

Mephisto clapped his hands together and smiled at that answer. "Excellent! I'll be in my office if you need me!" With that he was gone in a simple ' _POOF_ '.

Rin groaned and sat down in a chair beside the bed Break was on as Yukio looked down at his brother. "I don't understand why you decided to save him."

Rin looked down at the ground as though he was remembering something painful. "Aren't exorcists meant to save people? If so then shouldn't we be obliged to help him?"

Yukio bit his lip and rubbed his head, groaning to himself at what Rin just said. His brother was right this once at least. They did save people, but from demons. They didn't know what made the man so exhausted he fainted like that. It was a mystery to them.

 **PE**

They waited for an hour and Yukio said he had to go out to run a few errands, so Rin had to stay and wait until Break was awake to answer their questions. A few minutes passed by and Rin was beginning to get bored without his brother around to talk to and began leaning on his chair. He heard a noise coming from the door and turned to see a girl with blond hair, green eyes and wearing the female version of the school uniform.

Rin was surprised at seeing her here, but accidentally fell backwards out of his chair. The girl cried out in shock and ran over to him. "Rin, are you okay?"

The teen nodded at her question, rubbing his head. He looked at her with confusion etched on his face. "Shiemi, what are you doing here?"

"Yuki asked me to help you take care of this man," Shiemi responded as she looked to the unconscious figure. She turned back to Rin with a small smile on her face. "He also said you might be a bit bored here on your own."

Rin rubbed behind head with a small blush on his face. "I'm fine."

Though he noticed Shiemi ignored him and went over to Break instead. Rin sighed as a small smile grew across his face. He knew how much she cared for others, so seeing someone injured or unconscious would likely make her want to take care of them.

She took out a piece of a paper from her shirt pocket and closed her eyes before calling her familiar 'Nee'. "Nee, I need your help…" The little greenman appeared from a puff of little flowers, squeaking its name. She smiled at it and looked Break over to see if he had any injuries.

Rin came over to the bed to help her check and so far they couldn't find that he was bleeding anyway, a part from the little bits of dried blood around his mouth and on his right hand. Nee hovered above the man and looked down at his face, pointing at his left eye. This caused both Rin and Shiemi to become both confused and curious. Why was his left eye covered?

"Why is that eye covered while his other eye isn't?" Shiemi thought out loud as she began to move Break's hair to the side.

Once the eye was shown, they couldn't really see much of a difference between this eye and his other one. "I don't see anything wrong with it," Rin said, confused. "Why's it covered?"

Shiemi looked to Nee as the familiar kept pointing at the eye. Shiemi had a feeling that there was something odd about the eye and decided to try and open it to see if her feeling was correct. Before she could though; a hand grabbed her arm that was near the eye. That movement made her freeze and Rin stared, stunned as the man's face twisted into a scowl.

"You really don't want to do that," Break spoke with a tone that sounded as though he was in pain. He let go of Shiemi as she stumbled back, grabbing her arm and stared at the man. Rin ran to her side once he saw her stumble backwards. Break sat up from the bed as his hair covered his face again and he was glaring at the two teens. "You should know not to poke around when people are unconscious."

Rin frowned at him, gritting his teeth together in anger. "We were trying to help you!"

This time Break lowered his head even more, so his hair covered both his eyes. "I have no reason to tell you anything."

Rin growled at Break, but Shiemi finally regained her balance and looked at Break in worry. "Please … let me have a look at your eye. Nee, says there's something wrong with it and if I can fix it…" Before she could finish her sentence he cut her off with a tone of anger and … despair, "You can't fix what is gone!"

This response caught both Shiemi and Rin off guard. Did that mean his eye was gone? Taken completely from his socket? How could that be? And if that was true … how did this man survive something like that? It didn't make sense to them, but the only one that knew those answers was the man before them.

Break turned away from them and saw his cane by a nightstand along with his doll; Emily. He grabbed Emily and sat her on his shoulder and stood up, grabbing his cane. "I need to be off. Thank you taking care of me."

Rin bit his lip and was about to speak when someone else spoke for him, "Well, Well, it looks like he's awake. We can finally get what we need." Rin, Shiemi and Break turned to the door of the infirmary to see Mephisto leaning against the white frames with a large grin on and hat covering most of his face. "How about we take this to my office?" Mephisto tilted his hat up a little to show his face more. "Eh, Mr Break?" Break kept a stern face on Mephisto and grasped a tight hold of his cane, knowing that this wouldn't go well.

 **PE**

Mephisto led the three to his office and he sat down behind his desk and clasped his hands together. "Now then, I want to know some information."

"Sorry, but as I told you before I'm not inclined to give that information out to just anyone," Break said with a cheery tone, trying to mask that he's annoyed with the man before him.

Mephisto laughed at Break's tone as if it was funny how he was trying to hide this information and act so casual about it. He stopped just as suddenly as he had begun and stared at Break with intense green eyes. "I can tell the reason you're not giving it up so easily is because you're under orders not to. What if I told you that we're in a similar situation?" Break blinked at this, shocked at what Mephisto was telling him.

Break then, went from shock to a glare. "So, basically you want to trade information?"

Mephisto grinned and nodded at Break as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. "That would make it much simpler, don't you think?"

A small smile grew across Break's mouth and he nodded, putting a hand over his mouth and turning away from the other man. "It would, but I don't say what goes."

Mephisto blinked at this, staring at the man before him. "What? Why can't you?"

Break put a hand into his pocket and took out a piece of candy which surprised Mephisto that he had any with him. "Let's just say … I take orders from someone else. Not any higher-ups like that, but rather…" His eye went soft with what he said next. "…someone else."

He unwrapped the candy and put it in his mouth and as Mephisto was about to ask who he took orders from a voice seemed to come from Break's shadow, surprising both Rin and Shiemi; the latter more. **"Break, are you there? Where are you?"** It was a female's voice.

"Lady Sharon, I…" Break paused and put a sleeve over his mouth once more as if thinking about his answer. He didn't know where he was. Luckily for him, Emily answered for him. " _The idiot doesn't know where he is!_ "

Break was silent for a moment as he waited for Sharon's answer. He didn't hear anything until he finally heard a deep sigh. **"I'm coming over by Eques."**

"Alright, Milady!" Break exclaimed in a chipper tone as he did indeed anticipate her coming at some point.

" _Be ready for a welcome party when you do!_ " Emily exclaimed which led to Break squeezing her and the doll crying out that she couldn't breathe.

Mephisto cleared his throat which made Break turn his attention away from the doll and back towards him. "Who were you talking to just now and how?"

Break smiled at Mephisto with a simple look as he finally swallowed the piece of candy he had in his mouth. "You might want to wait and see."

The three of them were confused, but soon after a black and purple vortex appeared with a girl in a purple frilled dress, caramel brown hair and pink eyes appeared from it. She ran over to Break as he bowed before her. "Lady Sharon, I'm so glad that you're…"

A slap to his face and even though they were front of people they didn't really know. She didn't care. She had to let her anger out on him somehow. "You idiot!" A paper fan suddenly appeared in her hand and she began hitting him with it as he kept being hit one way and then the other. "Why did you go out there alone? Why did you use Mad Hatter! You could have asked Gilbert or Oz for assistance!"

Break just laughed it off after she had finished lecturing and hitting him as she kept an angry scowl on her face aimed at him. "My Lady, you don't have to get so worked up about this."

Sharon bit her bottom lip and stared down at him, "But you used…"

"I know I did and I know the consequences of my actions for using it." He stood up after saying that, smiling at her. Sharon kept her scowl on her face, looking down and away from him. Break chuckled, looking at her with a sly grin on his face, trying to lighten the mood after her fierce entrance. "You haven't been teaching that Rabbit anything naughty while I've been gone have you, Mistress?"

That caused Sharon to hit Break with her paper fan hard enough he fell onto the ground and looked nearly unconscious. The girl then turned her attention to the other people in the room; who she didn't even notice were there before. Mephisto was quietly sipping on some tea as he watched in amusement while Rin and Shiemi looked on in stunned-terror.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Break and I were in a room with other people," Sharon exclaimed with an apologetic and sweet smile.

Mephisto stopped drinking his tea and waved his hand at her. "No, go on ahead. Don't make us stop you."

This caused Rin to point a finger at Mephisto and look ready to pull his sword out. "Stop making fun of people and actually get to the point!"

That just caused Mephisto to laugh as Break rubbed his head and began to stand up. "Now then, are you ready exchange that information with me?"

Sharon looked at Break in confusion. "Exchange information? Break, what's he talking about?"

"I will tell you possibly interesting or important information to do with our Order and in return…" Mephisto put his cup down and lowered his head so as his hat was covering half his face. "…you tell me information on your organisation or just the specifics on what we need. You know?"

Break felt that intensity build inside of him again and held his cane tightly, glaring at Mephisto. "Yes, I do, but what if we decide not to?"

Mephisto grabbed his cup and sipped some more tea. "Well, I don't know. Something bad … could possibly happen."

Rin and Shiemi's eyes widened at this as Rin looked ready to jump Mephisto as Shiemi tried to hold him back. "What are you planning, you bastard!"

A devilish smile grew across Mephisto's face at Rin's question. "I've said before that I like watching the conflict that comes to you and those around you Mr Okumura…" This seemed to strike a chord in Rin. Mephisto waved a finger at the teen before he could do anything. "…though I don't wish to see any of my students killed."

Rin growled at Mephisto as he clenched his sword's sheath, tightly. "What kind of Director of a school thinks it's amusing to watch students in pain!"

Mephisto just stared at Rin with a blank look on his face and sighed, waving a finger at Rin. "Mr Okumura, you really shouldn't be pointing fingers like that at people."

"You just said!" Rin exclaimed, but was cut off by Mephisto. "I said I take delight in watching, but if someone is greatly injured to the point they could be killed then I don't see it as amusing."

Rin's brow twitched at hearing this, but did it mean he had been seeing Mephisto in a wrong light. He looked over to Break and Sharon and noticed the two had listened to the conversation. Break had a glare set on Mephisto and the other man couldn't help but smile. "Oh my, it seems we're getting nowhere." Mephisto was about to snap his fingers when a sound from outside caught him off-guard and he whirled around in his chair and looked out the window with a hint of shock etched on his face. "Now that's odd. I certainly didn't plan for that."

Rin ran over to the window along with Shiemi and saw a huge creature with stitches on its mouth and blank eyes. Rin glared at Mephisto with gritted teeth and yelled, "So, you were planning something!"

"Ah, but it seems it'll be delayed," Mephisto remarked in a sad tone. He kept his eyes trained on the creature as if studying it. _How did a demon get into the campus with the barrier up?_ A smirk grew across Mephisto's face at this thought. "It looks like we'll have to postpone this meeting to some other time."

Break and Sharon looked at each other, but Break decided to go over to the window to see what they were looking at. Shiemi moved aside and Break saw what they were looking at. The man's mouth went into a thin straight line as he stared down at what he and Sharon knew very well. "A chain…" Break spoke out on instinct. His eye narrowed at the chain as it began to destroy the Academy. _Does this mean there's an illegal contractor here too?_

Break turned away from the window and ran for the door, grasping his cane tightly. Sharon turned to face him with surprise on her face. "Break, where are you going?"

Break swung the door open and she could see that he looked slightly panicked about the situation outside. "It's a chain, Milady!" Sharon widened her eyes in shock and looked to the window. Break bit his lip and glared to the window. _If there's chain here it'll cause more damage, especially considering it's a school._

"Eques!" Sharon exclaimed as a black horse with a flaming purple mane came from her shadow and went out the window causing Rin and Shiemi to cry out in shock at what they just saw. She turned to Break and he nodded and quickly hurried over to her. A black, flaming circle appeared around the two indicating that the chain was ready to teleport them.

Rin was not understanding what was going on and asked the question hanging on his mind. "What's a chain?"

Break just looked at Rin and shook his head, ignoring the question. "You don't need to know."

Before they could disappear though, Mephisto jumped over his desk and glared at Break, seeming more intimidating by his height difference to Break. "If it's to do with my Academy then I should know."

Break scoffed and was about to retort, but Sharon grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Break, we don't have time for this. If there's a contractor of that chain … how much time would they have left?"

Break frowned at what she said and sighed in resignation. "Fine, then…"

Break and Sharon made room for the other three and even though they were confused about the black flaming circle the two were standing in they had a feeling it'd be explained soon. The five of them were enveloped in a black flaming vortex and when it disappeared they appeared outside near the chain.

Rin and Shiemi were in shock and Mephisto looked ecstatic about either how much fun it was or what kind of information he'd get after this ordeal. "What the hell was that?" Rin exclaimed as tried to walk, but his legs felt like jelly.

"That … was Sharon's chain; Eques. It can teleport you anywhere you need or even to another dimension," Break explained to them as he took a sword out from his cane which surprised Rin; who had thought it was an ordinary cane. Break's gaze went to Mephisto; still holding a glare. "You said you wanted information."

Mephisto looked surprised for moment, but then tilted his hat up and smiled. "Indeed I do!"

Before Break could think of rushing the chain they heard a voice and turned to see Yukio run over to the group. "Yukio! What's going on?" Rin asked his brother.

Yukio caught up to them and tried to catch his breath before telling them. "Don't attack that demon … it's got … a student as a hostage…"

Break and Sharon's eyes widened at this and looked to the creature. Break's hand tightened on his sword and scoffed at this information. "So, I was right then…" Sharon looked to Break along with the others. "It _is_ an illegal contractor."

"Break, you're not thinking of…" Sharon was cut off by Break nodding at her before she could finish her question. "You know there's no way to save someone once their contract is near the end."

Sharon looked down at the ground and this conversation caught the attention of Mephisto. "I'm sorry, but the only one that can deal with these students is me."

Break looked at Mephisto from the corner of his eye. "You can if you want…" His voice then went grim. "…unless you want to see them dragged into the deepest depths of the Abyss."

"Abyss?" Rin, Yukio and Shiemi asked; shock and confusion, both held something in their voices at that question.

Break's mouth clamped shut after saying that, deciding not to answer their question. He looked to the chain and began to walk towards it, but was stopped after a bullet went whizzing by his face; narrowly missing his cheek. Sharon stared in shock and turned her attention to Yukio; whose pistol was smoking. "Just what aren't you telling us?" Yukio asked; his voice held anger in it. He needed to know what these people were hiding; for the sake of his brother and those at the Academy.

Break turned his attention to Yukio; his expression didn't hold any anger to it for being just shot at, but more a grim look to it instead. As if he's seen this happen before. "I believe I've told you enough right now. We need to deal with this dilemma before it gets out of hand."

"And how do you propose we do that without harming the hostage?" Mephisto asked, seeming interested in what Break was trying to say.

Break lowered his head as his hair covered most of his face so that his expression wasn't visible to the group. "We can't. They cannot be saved."

This caused Rin to become enraged and point his sword sheath at Break. "Why can't we save them? There has to be a way?"

Break shook his head at Rin and turned his back to them, beginning to head in the direction of the chain. Rin wasn't done and was about to follow him, but Sharon got in Rin's way. "Please, don't see us as the bad guys … we're trying to help, but Break … has a different way of showing it." She looked down at the ground with sadness in her eyes. "He's been through a lot."

That was when Rin and Shiemi remembered what Break had yelled at them while in the infirmary; _you can't fix what is gone!_ Rin clutched his sword tightly at that. This guy was trying to help them yet he hardly knew them. Sure, he was saying they couldn't save the hostage, but he was trying to save the Academy and that enough made Rin grateful to him.

"I want to help…" Rin said, shocking Sharon, Shiemi and most of all Yukio, but amusing Mephisto.

"What? But Rin…" Yukio was cut off by Rin as he rounded on him. "That guy can't take on that thing on his own. He'll need help! You saw the condition he was in earlier!"

Yukio was unsure about letting Rin do this, but seeing the determination in his brother's eyes caused Yukio to smile and nod at him. "Okay, let's stop that thing."

Rin smiled and ran past Sharon with Yukio close behind him. She outstretched a hand as if to tell them to stop, but they were already too far away. Sharon sighed to herself, thinking how stupid those two were and looked to her shadow. "Eques … watch over Break and those two." The shadow vortex came out of Sharon's shadow and went into Yukio's.

Mephisto smiled at this and decided to continue his discussion he was having with Break before, but with Sharon instead. "So…" Sharon turned to Mephisto, but tried to act as innocent as she could. "What other information are you two hiding about what's happening?"

Sharon just smiled at him, though to Mephisto it looked more like a fake, sweet smile than a real one. "We are a part of an organisation called Pandora that deals with illegal contractors."

 **PE**

Near where the chain was located was near the beginning of the Academy and that's where Break, Rin and Yukio were and right now they were fighting a bunch of low-level demons. Rin was bashing them in the head with his sword since he couldn't unsheathe it or else his secret would be revealed while Yukio was shooting the demons and Break was slicing them with his own sword.

"Where did all these low-level demons come from?" Yukio exclaimed as he shot another one.

"Who knows? Maybe they were summoned up with that thing," Rin pointed out as he hit another demon over the head.

Break wasn't understanding their conversation about these 'demons', but he knew that they didn't come from Abyss. "Demons? I don't what you're talking about, but that _thing_ is not a demon, but a chain."

Rin turned to look at Break with a glare on his face. "You keep saying that, but what are they?" Break remained silent and just sliced another demon in half. Rin was losing his patience and began to approach Break. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Rin, look out behind you!" The blue haired teen heard his brother shout.

As Rin turned around he saw a demon lunge at him, but it was shot and turned to ash just as soon as Rin turned around. "What the…"

This sudden gunshot caught Break's attention as he turned around and smiled slightly, covering his mouth as if to hide it. "Ah … Raven, Oz, how nice of you to show up."

A man with black hair and golden yellow eyes, wearing a black hat, overcoat, pants and white tie and shirt was holding the gun that had stopped the demon that was about to attack Rin. A teenage boy with blond hair and green eyes wearing a red tie, black vest with no-sleeves and a white shirt with green platted shorts stood beside the man. They were accompanied by a girl with long dark brown hair and purple eyes, wearing a red long-sleeved outfit with a white bow and triangles on the arms as well a short black skirt.

The girl hissed at him as though angry at Break that he forget to mention her name. "We come here to help and you don't even mention my name, you stupid clown!"

Break chuckled at that as Emily decided to answer for him. " _It's not like we needed your help, rabbit._ "

This enraged the girl, but she was held back by the blond boy as he just sighed to himself. "Calm down, Alice. Break is just messing with you."

Break just chuckled at this until he was brought back to reality when the man with dark hair approached Break with a frown on his face. "We left for here just as soon as Sharon told us where you had supposedly been. After she left we got a report from Reim of an illegal contractor in that area." Gilbert looked to the huge creature with that same scowl still plastered on his face. "I can see why that is now. It's dangerous to have one causing such a ruckus, especially at a school."

Oz had finally calmed Alice down and they too joined up with Break and Gilbert. Rin and Yukio were confused at what they were talking about, but then again Break had said he was confused at what 'demons' were.

"Where exactly is Sharon, Break?" Oz asked.

That question caught Break off-guard as he stayed silent, his mouth covered by his sleeve. He didn't know how to reply to that. " _He left her behind as he once again rushed into danger!_ " Emily responded.

This caused the group to remain silent for a moment though before Gilbert could get up Break for abandoning his Mistress … again; they were interrupted by Rin. "She's with a friend of mine, so she'll be safe." Rin smiled at the group as if to calm them before tempers flared up.

Break looked to the teen's smile and got a sense of familiarity from it. He sighed to himself and decided against the idea of checking on his Mistress this late into the fight. He turned to the direction the chain was in. "We don't know how long this person has had this chain for, so let's get this over with."

The group of six hurried over to where the chain was and saw the large creature that had stitching's for a mouth, stitches on its arms to make it attached to the body and blank, dark eyes. Rin and Yukio stared up at the creature in horror; Yukio cocking his gun just in case and Rin getting his sword ready also. However, Gilbert got his gun out, but took a glove off his left hand while Break clenched the hilt of his sword.

"I was told you'd come…" A voice came from under the chain and the group saw a teenaged girl with short blonde hair with a side ribbon and the school uniform. She looked at the group with a huge grin on her face. "…agents from Pandora."

Oz grabbed his chest at where he knew his seal was and bit his lip. He had seen someone get pulled into the Abyss before, but now it was going to happen again. _Why? Why do so many people keep doing this to themselves? It's not fair!_

Gilbert put a hand on Oz's shoulder and the teen looked up at his friend and servant; who smiled down at him. "Oz, you don't have to do anything if you feel it's too much for you. B-Rabbit's power takes a lot out of you, so…" He was cut off by Oz shaking his head at the man. "No. I don't want to see someone else … dragged into the Abyss … against their will."

Gilbert looked at Oz with concern in his gold eyes, but Break just sighed and shook his head. "These people chose this path and so … this is their punishment." Break stepped towards the chain with his sword drawn.

Gilbert glared at Break with hard gold eyes boring into the back of the man's head, "Break, you can't think…" Gilbert was cut off by Break as the white haired man turned to face the dark haired one; a red eye narrowing at him. "No one can be saved from illegal contracts or come back from the Abyss." He turned back to face the chain with his eye still narrowed. _I'm just unfortunate enough to have been one of the lucky few that did._

As Break ran towards the girl under the chain, lifting his sword up in the air and was about to deal a possibly deadly hit to the girl; he got a better glimpse of her face which made him freeze. _S…She looks like the … Sinclair's daughter!_

 _Where are you going, Kevin? Please, I don't want to be alone!_

He was brought back by the large grin on her face and she spoke in such a demonic tone it even sent a shiver through Break's body. **"Are you going to** ** _kill_** **me, Mr?"**

A second later, Break was hit by the chain's large arm and hit the side of the Academy. He cried out in shock and tried to stand back up with his sword acting like a cane, but he ended up coughing up blood. This caused the group to run over to him to make sure he was alright. "Break!" Oz was the first to arrive at his side along with Gilbert. "Maybe you should take it easy?"

Break wasn't going to give up just like that, but before he could say anything else; he heard a neigh and turned his head to see Sharon, Shiemi and Mephisto. "Break, please, listen to Oz and don't strain yourself." Break sighed and smiled lightly as he fell against the wall in a slump. "Thank you!"

The group heard a whistle and looked to Mephisto; who had his hat lifted up so he could see the creature better. "So, this is what is attacking the Academy..." He looked over to Sharon with a smirk on his face. "…a chain, is it?"

After Break, Rin and Yukio had left Sharon had explained to Mephisto parts of what they were doing and what chains were, but not everything. "Yes, but it's an illegal contract." Sharon pointed to the girl standing below the chain which surprised Mephisto greatly and terrified Shiemi; thinking the girl was in danger.

"Oh my…" Mephisto had no words to say about this. This was a student of his and if she was really in danger … how could he help her without the need of killing her?

As Mephisto assessed the creature before him, Shiemi ran over to Break; who she thought was injured. "I'm not much use in battle, but I can help if you're injured."

Break waved his hand at her as he lay back against the wall. "I'm fine I just need to rest."

Rin and Yukio stared at Break in shock as he had looked ready to kill the girl a few moments ago, but now looked almost ready to pass out again. Just what had he been through to put so much strain on his body? As the two were about to approach the group surrounding Break a shadow suddenly appeared over Rin and Yukio's heads. The younger of the two noticed before the older one did and pushed him out of the way as the arm of the chain came down on where the brothers had once been.

Rin looked on in shock at the arm that had just tried to squash them. "Yukio!" He looked to his brother with concern on his face, earning the attention of the others.

Yukio rubbed his head and glared at his twin. "Rin, remember to watch your surroundings or else things like that will happen!"

Rin just gave his brother a cheeky smile. "Heh, sorry, lil' bro…"

Yukio just shook his head, stood up and dusted himself off and turned his attention to the Pandora agents. "So, how exactly do we stop this thing?"

"We destroy the chain," Gilbert explained to them.

"Sounds easy enough," Rin said as he stood back on his feet with a smile.

"It's not." The four from the Academy looked to Break as he looked away with a scowl on his face. "Just because the chain is destroyed doesn't mean the contract is gone. The contractor can still make another contract or even…" He looked at them this time with his red eye glinting. "…be pulled into the Abyss anyway."

"What exactly is this 'Abyss' you keep going on about?" Yukio asked as he shot the chain to try and wear it down or even do as Gilbert suggested. _Is it similar in a way to Gehenna?_

Before Break could respond the girl screamed which led to the chain lunging at the group and them having to dodge the attack. "I think it'd be best if we explain after we've dealt with this one!"

Rin stared at how Break had suddenly recovered so quickly and had dodged the attack along with them. _Did he really just need a rest and then he'd be up and ready to fight again? I don't understand this guy at all._

Break noticed the glow under the girl's uniform shirt and realised that her seal was nearly complete. _This girl can't be saved no matter what._

Break ran at the girl causing Oz and Rin to stare in shock. He was going to try and kill her again! This time actually do it. He wasn't going to let someone else end up like her!

His sword came near her neck, but was stopped by a shout, "Hold up! What are you doing?"

Break looked back at the group and knew the people at this Academy knew not much of chains, but those at Pandora knew that … they couldn't save illegal contractors. "It's best to kill her…"

"Why?" Rin asked, hugely confused over the fact that the man he had followed into battle was now going to kill an innocent girl. Rin could even tell that his brother and even Mephisto agreed with him, but Shiemi was probably shaking at this point from all she had seen.

"It's better for her to die in this world than to go to the Abyss!" Break exclaimed, sounding annoyed and slightly angry.

Gilbert, Oz and Alice were shocked at Break's sudden attitude change. They had never seen this side of him before. The only one that had was Sharon and that was after she found him at the Rainsworth family gate, injured and down in the deepest parts of despair. She knew how touchy Break got about the subject surrounding both his left eye and illegal contractors.

Mephisto decided to step forward and even looked slightly, worried about this current situation. "If I may … I believe it be best if I deal with this since it's one of my students."

Break looked as though he was considering it when the girl took out a knife and cut him down the left side of his coat, knocking him back. He dropped his sword and grabbed at where she had cut him and grinned as if she had seen something from her point of view of Break. **_"_ It looks like we're not so different after all, Mr. _"_**

Break's eye narrowed at the girl, but before he could do anything he saw the glow on her chest reach its mark. His eye widened and stepped away from the huge purple hole that appeared in the ground as chains attached themselves around the girl and began pulling her into the purple vortex. Rin, Yukio and Shiemi's eyes widened at this as they girl was dragged into the Abyss along with her chain.

Rin clenched his sword and ran forward; wanting to help her, but was stopped as Break grabbed his shoulder and jerking him back. "If you go in there you will be dragged in too…" Rin looked back to Break and saw that his eye held … sorrow in it. "…and never be able to come out again."

Rin's eyes widened in terror and stared as the girl screamed for someone to help her as she was dragged into the Abyss. Shiemi was on her knees and covering her mouth at the scene before her, Yukio was trying his best not to look though the screams made him and Mephisto's eyes were wide with shock as if he'd never think he'd fail a student.

As the screaming began to die down and Break let go of Rin's shoulder. He heard something he never thought he'd hear. _Kevin … help me … why … Kevin, why?_

Break's eye widened at this as he grabbed at his chest and coughed up blood. He looked to the portal to the Abyss as he saw the last ounces of the girl and saw a crazy grin on her face just as it closed. He stared at where the portal had been for a moment in shock before coughing again and falling over into unconsciousness.

 **PE**

After the chain had been 'dealt with', Break was taken back to the infirmary with Sharon by his side, Shiemi to help her with anything she needed and Mephisto asking for answers, but Gilbert wasn't speaking until he knew Break was alright. Mephisto sat at his desk while Gilbert leaned against a wall and Oz, Alice, Yukio and Rin sat at a table in the middle of the room.

"Why do you think he acted like that, Gil?" Oz asked Gilbert.

"I don't know. It _was_ strange of him to suddenly stop. He usually goes in for the kill when he's in that mood," Gilbert replied, his eyes looking to the ground and looking distant. "Something must have been on his mind."

Alice took a bite of the meat she had been given by the quote 'nice clown'. "Maybe it was to do with his past?" Oz and Gilbert looked to Alice in surprise as she swallowed a whole bone, leaving Rin and Yukio stunned. "What I mean is … after what Duke Barma told us about him. He'd still have conflicting feelings about his past." She played with her plate as she said this, staring at it with a lost gaze. "I mean … at least he has a past to struggle with."

Oz looked at Alice for moment before a small smile broke out on his face. "We'll get your memories back, Alice, don't you worry?"

Alice looked to Oz and huffed looking away from him before putting a foot on the table. "You better as that's what servants do for their Masters!"

Gilbert just sighed in irritation at this. "Here we go again, stupid rabbit."

Alice turned her attention to Gilbert and pointed a finger at him. "What was that, seaweed-head?"

"I am not a seaweed-head!"

Oz just watched as the two bickered with a small smile on his face. Rin and Yukio looked to Oz with a hint of confusion on their faces, deciding to leave the two bickering Pandora agents alone for now. "So, that thing was a chain not a demon?"

Oz shook his head at the question and shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his lips. "I don't even know what a 'demon' is."

"Why is it every one of you seems to say that?" Rin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, we don't. I've only known about chains for just a little bit. That's why Break is the best person for explaining it," Oz explained, smiling at them.

Gilbert and Alice had seemed to finish their argument and Gilbert was now pushing Alice away from him as she tried to hit him with balled-up fists. "He also didn't use Mad Hatter this time which is good, but seeing how he strained himself…"

The room went silent for a while before Mephisto decided to ask something that had been playing on his mind. "Is that a chain?" Gilbert, Oz and Alice looked to Mephisto with surprise on their faces and saw the man with a smile on his face, but it was covered by his clasped hands. The three remained silent towards the question that had been asked, so Mephisto decided to continue. "Ms Rainsworth explained bits and pieces to me, but not everything. Mr Break even told me her chain was called 'Eques' a teleporting one. So, what is Mad Hatter?"

Gilbert bit his lip and was about to answer when the door to Mephisto's office opened, revealing Shiemi; who looked worn out from running all the way there. "Shiemi, you look exhausted!" Rin exclaimed in concern for his friend.

Shiemi didn't respond to Rin's exclamation and instead said what they had been waiting for. "He's awake, but seems quite annoyed about something."

Gilbert smiled at that and shook his head. "That would be Break. He usually wants to be left alone after a long fight."

Mephisto stood up from his desk and the three from Pandora stared at him. "That's too bad. If _you_ won't answer my questions then he will do it for me."

 **PE**

When the three from Pandora and four from the Academy arrived at the infirmary they saw that Break had an extra bump on his head and Sharon had her paper fan out which meant she was lecturing him again. "…and doing something as reckless as that!" Though, lucky they had arrived as she had finished her fierce lecture towards her servant.

He chuckled at this and just looked up at her. "Yes, I know, Milady." He noticed the seven at the door and his perky attitude came back up. "Raven, Oz, come to check on little old me!"

Oz and Gilbert stood aside for Mephisto to walk in and Break's happy mood suddenly disappeared when he saw Mephisto enter the room. "I would like to ask you some questions about this 'Pandora' along with chains and what this…" Mephisto approached Break's bed and leaned over it, trying to intimidate him which led to Break glaring at him eye to eyes. "…Mad Hatter is?"

Break sighed and took a box out of his pocket, surprising Mephisto, Rin and Yukio. Shiemi had seen the box when she had been helping Sharon with Break's wounds while the others knew what Break was capable of, so they knew he'd try and have some candy at some point. He opened the box to reveal sugar cubes and began eating them one after the other, very quickly. At seeing how fast he was eating them caused Rin to look pale and Yukio to turn around in disgust at how much sugar the man was eating.

"Break, you shouldn't eat so much sugar!" Sharon cried out as she tried to take the box from him.

Oz just stared and sweat-dropped as he watched Break do this. He had seen him do this once before after having a chat with him about the Tragedy of Sablier. "Maybe he does this when he's angry of stressed?" Oz inquired, a nervous smile crossing his lips.

Break had one more sugar cube before putting the lid on the box and putting it back in his pocket. He sighed to himself and looked up at Mephisto. "Now, you want to know about chains?"

The man in white grinned and nodded at him. "I'd also like to know…" He narrowed his eyes at Break as his hat covered half his face. "…why you couldn't save that student? Why was death her only other option available?"

Break glared back at Mephisto which made him smile and stand back up to his full height. "Once someone has made an illegal contract with a chain a seal forms on their body to show how long they have. Some contractors can't even hold the power of their chains and die from the sheer force of the power that's contained in the chain. If the seal of an illegal contractor reaches its end…" He looked up at Mephisto with his red eye. "…what you saw is what happens. They get dragged into the deepest part of the Abyss."

"So, there's no way to save those that go to this 'Abyss', but what happens after that?" Rin asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"The Abyss is like an endless pit of nothingness where you can go in, but can't get out. The Abyss is also the place where chains are created." This caused Mephisto to become more interested in the topic and this new information. "Inanimate objects will be lifeless, but leave them in the Abyss for too long and they'll become chains…" He looked around the room and to Oz and Alice. "…the same can be said for humans."

"Wait! You mean humans can turn into something like … THAT?" Rin exclaimed.

Break nodded his head at Rin's exclamation. "Yes, but it's only if your there for a _long_ time. If you somehow escape then you're still human … in a way."

This caught Mephisto's attention and he looked at both Break and Oz. "How many of you have been to this 'Abyss'?" Mephisto looked back to Break with a large smile on his face.

Break scoffed at this and pretended like he wasn't asked the question. "We from Pandora go _after_ illegal contractors, so that doesn't mean we have any in our ranks."

Mephisto brought a finger up to his chin as if in thought; his green eyes scanning the man before him. "Then how do you know so much about this place?"

"We have information brokers, of course," Break replied, calmly.

"Are you sure _no one_ has been there and escaped?" Mephisto asked, scratching his goatee; eyeing Break suspiciously as if he was hiding something more.

Yukio stared at Mephisto in shock. Was he really going this far to get information? "Sir Pheles, I think we have enough information!"

Mephisto looked to Yukio and then back to Break with his piercing green eyes against Break's red one. A small smile spread across the Director's face as he stroked his goatee once more. "I have one more question."

Break's eyebrow rose at that as his glare didn't falter. _What else does he want to know? I've told him nearly everything._

"Is this 'Mad Hatter'…" Mephisto began, earning a wide eyed look from Break as the taller man pointed a finger at the one sitting on the bed. "…your chain?"

Break clenched his teeth together as though trying to hold in his words and nodded. "Yes, my chain is Mad Hatter."

Mephisto kept stroking his goatee as his eyes scanned Break's facial features. "What does it do?"

Break frowned at that question as if trying to figure out what this man's goal was for getting this information. _This must've been the information he was wanting from the very beginning._ He looked up to see Mephisto's smug grin and finally decided to say, "It's a chain that has the ability to destroy any and all other chains in its sight."

This surprised Mephisto as he stopped stroking his goatee for a second and thought about what he was told. _So, was his chain the cause of that light we saw earlier?_ A large grin grew across Mephisto's face at this realisation. _We finally have our answer and not only that, but a little more…_ After hearing all this information with a thoughtful smile on his face; Mephisto decided that this was all he needed. "I think that's all the information I need!"

Yukio stared at their Director in shock along with Rin; who just glared at him in anger. "You're going to just walk away like that!" They exclaimed at the same time.

Mephisto walked over to the door and looked back at the group with a smile on his face. "I believe I've got what I needed. Mr Okumura, Ms Moriyama, please show our guests to the exit when they're ready." He left, humming a simple happy tune which aggravated both Rin and Alice.

"Damn bastard…"

"Stupid clown…"

Break sighed in relief at finally having all of that done with and began to get out of the bed, grabbing his cane and putting Emily on his shoulder once more. _This is why I leave stuff like this to Reim..._

"Break, are you sure you're alright?"

Break looked over to his Mistress and smiled at her with a sparkling atmosphere about him. "Yes, Milady, I'm fine."

"And the other stupid clown is back…" Alice spat out in annoyance.

Break looked over to Alice and laughed as if he was trying to ignore her comment, putting a hand over his mouth. " _Why? Did you think he was gone, stupid rabbit?_ "

Alice growled at that response from the doll and tried to get at him, but was held back by Oz. "Let me go, servant! Let me at that clown!"

Break laughed, joyfully and turned his attention to the students and bowed to them. "Thank you for your help, but we must be off."

Oz looked at Break from behind Alice with a frown on his face. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Break?"

"You're such an uncute brat," Break murmured out to the teen.

Yukio sighed to himself and pointed to the door, thinking it best they hurry up with this before anything else happens. "We'll lead you to the exit if you're ready?"

The five from Pandora nodded at him and followed the True Cross Academy students through the school until they came to the exit. Sharon curtsied at them as a 'thank you' and Break bowed once more while Oz waved and Gilbert tried to drag him away along with Alice.

Rin and Shiemi waved back to them as Yukio watched them leave. "Do you think we'll see them again?" Rin asked his brother.

He was instead answered as a ' _POOF_ ' came from behind them and Mephisto walked up beside them, tilting his hat up. "We might." The Director looked down at the three students. "Who knows what happens in this world of ours."

The Okumura brothers glanced up at Mephisto; who was holding a grin of sorts and they could tell that he had another one of those infamous plans of his in the works. _This couldn't be good._


End file.
